footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 25
Tottenham moved into second in the Premier League as Son Heung-min struck late to deny a gallant Newcastle a point at Wembley Stadium. Watford goalkeeper Ben Foster made a string of saves to prevent Brighton from claiming their first league win of 2019. Ashley Barnes' penalty deep into second-half stoppage-time salvaged a draw for Burnley against fellow strugglers Southampton at Turf Moor. Gonzalo Higuain scored his first Chelsea goals and Eden Hazard struck twice as the Blues moved back into the top four with a dominant victory over Huddersfield at Stamford Bridge. Crystal Palace claimed a hard-fought victory over a lacklustre Fulham at Selhurst Park. Wolverhampton Wanderers cemented their place in the Premier League's top seven with a third successive top-flight win as Everton once again conceded from a set-piece. Cardiff City produced one of their best performances of the season to pick up a vital victory thanks to Bobby Reid's double on an emotional night in the Welsh capital. Manchester United extended their unbeaten run under interim boss Ole Gunnar Solskjaer to 10 games with a narrow victory against Leicester at the King Power Stadium. Sergio Aguero's 14th hat-trick for Manchester City closed the gap on Premier League leaders Liverpool to only two points after victory over Arsenal at Etihad Stadium. Premier League leaders Liverpool handed a boost to their title rivals as an uncharacteristic defensive error cost them victory at West Ham. Pep Guardiola says Manchester City have learned "to never give up" after returning to the top of the table for the first time since 16 December with a win at Everton. Match Details Saturday 2 February 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 41,219 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Redmond | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,787 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Hazard Luiz | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,626 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Schlupp | goals2 = | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,355 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | goals2 = Neves Jiménez Dendoncker | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,380 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 31,939 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Sunday 3 February 2019 | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,148 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Koscielny | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,483 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 4 February 2019 | goals2 = Mané | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,903 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Wednesday 6 February 2019 Gabriel Jesus | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,322 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- League table after Match day 25 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football